heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie)
Bomb, the Black Bird is the tritagonist of The Angry Birds Movie. He is voiced by Danny McBride, who also voiced the Boss Wolf from Kung Fu Panda 2, And Honey Mustard from Sausage Party. Personality Bomb is the strongest of the birds, and he loves to have fun, especially with the Blues. However, he is not good at controlling his temper, blowing up even when his ice cream melts. As a result, he rakes sand in his Zen garden and drinks herbal teas to try and calm down. He is also known to have a sense of justice, because in the MTV anti-bullying video, he stands up for a minion pig that was being bullied. He also seems to be a very intelligent bird and a good chef, despite that fact that he thinks no one likes the "new-age cooking" (as seen in the Angry Birds Christmas comics ). However, in newer media it is Matilda who is the cook of the flock, yet nobody seems to like her cooking. Power and Abilities Bomb is aptly named, for once he hits anything, he begins to glow red. About two seconds later, he will explode, causing heavily damage to anything within a short radius and forcing back anything else within a larger radius due to the shockwave. He can also be made to explode early by tapping the screen or clicking the mouse (depending on which version of the game the player is using) In Bomb's shockwave ability, Bomb is able to send a shock of electricity to nearby objects, and rather than destroying them the objects are forced away. He also begins to glow blue instead of red.. (Similar to his force ability in the Star Wars games) This causes a lot of destruction and is one of the most powerful abilities in the entire game. He is among one of the few birds who are consistently capable of penetrating stone walls when aimed directly at them. He can also penetrate other objects pretty readily, but his overall penetrating power is tempered by his time-activated ability. In the movie version, Bomb's ability is a combination between his ability to explode and his shockwave ability as seen when he blew up most parts of the Pig City in Piggy Island with this ability similar to an Atomic Bomb. But a normal explosion occurs when he gets stressed in some way, as he admits when he says "Sometimes when I get upset, I, uh, have been known to, uh, blow up" This same effect was shown when he was given a surprise Hatchday (The bird equivalent of birthday) party, and subsequently blowing up his house. This was shown again when he tries to do a Yoga pose in Matilda's class and cannot hold it longer, resulting in him exploding in Matilda's house. For him to blow up in purpose he have to think of situations that can stress him. Category:Characters Category:Angry Birds characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Optimists Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Video game characters Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters